


Stars in Your Eyes

by romanee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: -	And my heart in my throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote up based off of this [art!!!](https://twitter.com/rinfumochi/status/843683467552419840) for @rinfumochi
> 
> Check out the art and give the artist some love (°◡°♡).:｡

Yuri had heard the rumors. It was hard not to when all anyone seemed to want to talk about was the transfer student from Russia that would be joining them this year.  

Some would whisper to themselves and their friends keeping their thoughts within their groups, while others, who liked to speak out more, were saying things like the transfer student being someone who had done something terrible back at their school and were sent off to be another schools problem.

Yuri thought these ones were particularly silly and farfetched; there was no reason why a Russian school would send a troublesome student to Japan just to get rid of them when they could just kick them out of school. What seemed to be popular though among both girls and boys, thankfully wasn’t outrageous; it was simply that the transfer student was going to be someone who would be lovely; in both looks and personality.

Yuri saw it more as that’s what everyone was hoping for when the other rumors of a possible bad boy or girl being in their midst soon.

Shaking her head, Yuri grabbed her things and started making her way to her classroom; pushing all thoughts aside; the only thing that _had been_ confirmed was that the new student would be in her class and today was the day that all those silly rumors were finally going to be put to an end. Whoever was going to be joining them was going to be a normal person.

+

They were late.

The class was restless and the teacher seemed to be at wits end trying to keep everyone settled down. No one wanted to play attention to the lessons because, of course, all anyone cared about was learning who exactly the Russian transfer student was and who was right in their assumptions.

Yuri, like the teacher, just wanted to get through the lessons and go home.

Seeing as though that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, Yuri rested her chin in her hand and played with her pencil, rolling it between her fingers as she watched the teacher try to reel everyone back in when rapid knocking at the door caught quite literally, every single persons attention.

Yuri sat up properly in her seat smoothing out her skirt as the teacher slipped outside and everyone else was oddly quiet instead of chattering like they were moments ago.  

Soon enough their teacher joined them again and explained that it was the transfer student and when the teacher said for them to join the class, Yuri was thankful for sitting in the front of the class.

The Russian transfer student was tall – when Yuri’s eyes stared too long at smooth skin she quickly snapped her gaze back up – and somehow made their school sailor outfit stunning; if angels were real Yuri was sure she was looking at one this moment. Her cheeks felt warm, but nothing could compare to when bright blue eyes landed on Yuri.  


End file.
